Cutting tools, having a tool holder having at least one holder pocket with a cutting member releasably retained therein, can be provided with an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the position of said cutting member, relative to the tool holder.
Some such cutting tools have a tool holder that is movable and can be suitable for rotary cutting operations (e.g. milling or drilling). Examples of such cutting tools, where the positional adjustment is in the axial direction are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,284, U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,153, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,484 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,092,124. Another example, where the positional adjustment is in the radial direction is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,296,045 B2.
Other such cutting tools have a tool holder that is fixedly mounted and can be suitable for non-rotary cutting operations (e.g. turning). An example of one such cutting tool, where the positional adjustment is in the radial direction is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,330.